


a dance with death

by cloudedpurr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ballroom Dancing, Cara | CaptainPuffy-centric, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Minecraft, Traitor Niki | Nihachu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudedpurr/pseuds/cloudedpurr
Summary: Niki perked her brows. “Really? A knight? Then shouldn’t you be training instead of dancing with a woman you just met?”Puffy shrugged casually. “I could beat anyone in this ballroom in a fight if I wanted to.”I bet you could, Niki’s thoughts breathed. A sheen of silver light hit the edge of Puffy’s face, lighting her eyes a gentle gray.“And anyway,” Puffy added smoothly, “dancing with you tonight has been especially exciting.”A light blush dusted Niki’s cheeks. “Can’t be any more exciting than one on one combat.”“Why don’t you come by and practice with me sometime?” Puffy suggested.The idea threaded through her mind, and she considered it for a genuine minute.But she couldn’t. Puffy would be dead by the hour.
Kudos: 11





	a dance with death

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hello another story that i like a bit better than the others :]  
> masquerade au! 
> 
> * just like before, i am in no way shipping the real people, and if the people mentioned in the story are uncomfortable with works such as these i will take it down asap

**Assignment; Eliminate Target #47.**

The order was clear, just like many of the ones she’d received before. This would be no different. 

Violins and pianos flooded her ears, the sweet symphony taking over the entirety of the ballroom. 

Her eyes slid over the gathered people, many partnered with others as they swayed to the swift beat of the classical music. Tuxedos and dresses clashed with one another, though it wasn’t a rare sight to see two of the same together. 

There. 

A woman stationed alone, hovering in the dignified chaos of the ballroom. She sat upright, a long and thin indigo dress hugging her body. Long brown hair waved across her back, slicked back nicely to reveal her seemingly perfect face. Sharp eyeliner jutted out from her eyelids, matching the color of her dress, a simple edge of eyeshadow tinging the top. 

The target’s appearance was much different to her own, a puffy red dress the color of blood splaying out around her midsection. Deep red eyeshadow and lipstick matched, black eyeliner and mascara in addition. It signified her difference from the other men and women scattered through the dance area.

The color red was a favorite of hers, particularly on a night such as this. It portrayed her confidence, a hint of arrogance, and a warning of death. 

She studied the form of her target across the moonlit room, every defining feature sticking in her mind.

_ She’ll be dead within an hour. _

The reminder ticked like a clock in her brain. A sense of reluctance crept over her. This might be harder than she’d thought.

She blinked, vigorously shoving the thought away.  _ What’s wrong with me?  _ She cursed at herself, readjusting her gaze to fix upon the atmosphere of the ball. This was just another job, another mission to be carried out. She’d eliminated several other targets, and this would be no exception. 

Instead, she turned her train of thought upon the method she’d use. Her left hand hovered over her side, where a dagger was attached in a leather sheath. Not only was it a good backup for self defense, but useful in times when an assignment got messy. 

Her line of sight trailed to the long table covered in a clean white cloth, beverages and snacks sat upon its surface. Many colorful drinks caught her eye, if not to drink, to hopefully poison and deliver to her target. A slower method, but simple and easy. 

In the time she’d been studying her methods of murder, she hadn’t noticed the woman approach her, holding herself with not a trace of hesitation. 

Her attention was caught at once, tilting her head to look up at the target from where she stood with her hand out to be taken. 

“May I have this dance?” 

She narrowed her eyes, extending her hand to be taken. She was taken aback by how soft the other woman’s hand was, with the exception of a few expensive rings circling her fingers.

“What’s your name?” She cooed, standing. She noticed at once she was taller than the target, even with the black combat boots hidden under the glittering indigo dress.

“Puffy,” the shorter answered smoothly, her thin lips lined with an amused smile. 

_ Puffy.  _ She hadn’t been expecting such a unique name, but as she further observed her facial features, she resolved that it fit her perfectly.

“And yours?” Puffy questioned, leading her by the hand to the center of the ballroom.

“Niki.” She blinked warmly at Puffy. She allowed each hand to rest on Puffy’s shoulder, the other woman’s hands sliding down to fix on Niki’s sides. 

The touch was ethereal, almost as if this is how everything was meant to be. They swayed, bodies only inches apart in some places while the dramatic classical music cued each movement. 

She wanted to enjoy this for a while. The way her heart fluttered when their eyes locked for moments too long, the way Niki could spend hours defining each unnoticeable trait etching her face.

There was nothing wrong with dancing with the one you’re meant to kill. 

There’s nothing wrong with enjoying it.

“So,” Puffy broke the silence. “what brings you to this dance?”

“Ah, just something to enjoy my free time.” The lie rolled easily off her tongue, something she’d picked up in her time of following these assignments. Her eyes flicked down to Puffy’s lips, then back to her eyes. “I like seeing what I can find here.”

Butterflies churned in her stomach.  _ Ah. That wasn’t supposed to happen.  _

“Me too,” Puffy hummed in satisfied agreement. “No one else seemed to catch my eye, though.” 

“Is that so?” Niki smirked.

The song surged up in speed and Niki spun Puffy outwards, still interlocked by their hands. Each of their shoes clicked against the ground, the space being eaten between them as Puffy twirled back into Niki’s grasp. The song did yet another loop, and this time, Puffy let Niki fall backwards, supported only by an arm underneath her.

Niki flustered as she stared up at Puffy’s pleased expression, pulling herself back up to a regular position, resuming the dance at a normal pace. The way they moved together felt so natural, both women moving smoothly to the sound of the instruments singing. 

Puffy’s hand resumed its position on her side, brushing the hilt of Niki’s sheathe. Her heart caught in her throat- had she noticed? Niki scanned her eyes for any spark of

alarm, but nothing changed. Relief glowed in her chest.

“What do you do for a career?” The question Puffy asked caught Niki off guard, and she wondered if she’d touched the dagger after all. 

“I own a small bakery.” The answer was believable enough, something she told anyone who asked about her job. “You?”

“I’m training to become a knight for the king,” Puffy grinned, pride glowing in her words. 

Niki perked her brows. “Really? A knight? Then shouldn’t you be training instead of dancing with a woman you just met?”

Puffy shrugged casually. “I could beat anyone in this ballroom in a fight if I wanted to.”

_ I bet you could,  _ Niki’s thoughts breathed. A sheen of silver light hit the edge of Puffy’s face, lighting her eyes a gentle gray.

“And anyway,” Puffy added smoothly, “dancing with you tonight has been especially exciting.”

A light blush dusted Niki’s cheeks. “Can’t be any more exciting than one on one combat.”

“Why don’t you come by and practice with me sometime?” Puffy suggested. 

The idea threaded through her mind, and she considered it for a genuine minute. 

But she couldn’t. Puffy would be dead by the hour.

_ How much time do I have left?  _ Her heart pounded anxiously. 

“I’m going to get a drink,” Niki separated herself from Puffy, missing her touch at once. “I’ll be right back.”

Niki sauntered off to the food table she’d spotted earlier, pouring herself a miniscule glass of champagne. She wasn’t a huge drinker, but she needed a distraction, an excuse to get away. 

She sipped at the sweet drink slowly, her gaze traveling the ballroom once again. Puffy stood where they had separated, patiently awaiting her arrival. Nearby, a man in a green-tinted suit spun with another whose suit was dark blue instead. On the opposite side was a masked man painted the colors of the Mexican flag, the lady he held in his arms having a plain white mask to match, both painted with a simplistic black smile.

_ This is a weird ball.  _ Niki cringed as she swallowed a mouthful of her drink.

Her eyes drifted back to Puffy, who had since nestled her way into the edge of the ballroom, staring at something in her fingers. Niki squinted, edging forward slightly to get a better look.

It was a small piece of paper, sturdy as though it were made from cardboard. Cursive black ink lined the front, though she couldn’t quite make out what it said. Puffy’s eyebrows furrowed and she frowned as she reread the words over and over. She finally glanced up to where Niki stood, and Niki averted her gaze to make sure Puffy didn’t realize she was being watched. When Niki looked back up, Puffy was scoffing, crumpling the paper in her hands and throwing it to the ground, squishing it underneath her powerful boot. 

Something clicked in Niki’s mind.

_ No. _

_ There’s no way. _

Puffy stood, eyes darting around the crowd of dancers before disappearing in the direction of the bathrooms.

Snatching her chance, Niki placed her unfinished glass on the table, marching towards the crumpled ball of paper sitting beneath a chair at the edge of the room.

She leaned over to pick up it up, rapidly smoothing out the paper to read it.

Her stomach dropped.

**Assignment; Eliminate Target #14.**

She reread the words over and over, hoping that if she stared hard enough it would change. But alas, they stayed stained into the paper, taunting and laughing at her. 

She shoved the tattered card into the top of her dress. The heat was building, burning her face and tensing her muscles, her hands clenched into tight fists.

Niki rolled back the sleeve on her forearm, revealing the minimalistic tattoo planted on her pale skin: 14

A slow exhale passed through her nose. The dots were connecting, and she certainly wasn’t happy about it. 

_ This wasn’t supposed to happen.  _ She marched across the ballroom, not caring about the couples she barged through to get to the bathroom. She caught Puffy just as the slightly shorter woman was exiting, crashing into Niki with surprise.

“Niki?” Puffy sputtered, backing up to regain herself. “You alright?”

“Follow me.” Niki ordered, grabbing Puffy’s hand in her own. Puffy frowned, but obliged, following the seething Niki without any argument. 

Niki led her to the outside of the ballroom, the cold and crisp air hitting them. The lights were less blinding out here, with only lanterns and moonlight to light their way.

It was nice, being away from all of the thickly-perfumed people clashing in the ballroom. She would have enjoyed it if it weren’t for the current circumstances they were both in. 

“What’s going on, Niki?” Puffy halted from behind, crossing her arms. Her sweet voice had gone sharp, demanding to know the reason why Niki had dragged her out to the shadows of the ballroom in the dead of night. 

“You’re trying to kill me,” Niki turned on her, only centimeters apart. Her voice was grim and knowing. She searched Puffy’s eyes, glinting with pure confusion and shock. 

“What? I’m not-” 

“Puffy!” Niki snapped. Her blood was boiling at this point. Seeing as Puffy wasn’t going to oblige, Niki took charge, snaking her hand forward to hold out Puffy’s arm. She yanked up the purpley blue satin, revealing the number on her skin, painfully identical to Niki’s own. 

_ 47,  _ it read out. Niki narrowed her eyes with a scoff. 

Puffy yanked her arm back, pulling the sleeve back over. “I don’t understand?” 

Niki chewed on her bottom lip, her anger bubbling up rampantly. She did the same as she’d done to Puffy, slipping up her dress sleeve to show the number etched onto her own skin.

“Oh.” Puffy drew in a faint gasp.

They weren’t supposed to have the tattoos. Typically, people being eliminated were normal; they had no numbers written on their arms. The only people meant to have the tattoos were those who were doing the eliminating. Puffy seemed to realize this, too, judging by the shock written on her face. 

“Oh, that’s not all,” Niki declared, a sarcastic smile stretched on her lips. Her hands fumbled for the papers- not only Puffy’s, but her own as well, identical to one another.

**Assignment; Eliminate Target #47**

**Assignment; Eliminate Target #14**

Niki hardly glanced at the words before shoving it into Puffy’s confused hands. She read it over, a large frown matching her distraught expression. 

“We both got these assignments from them,” Niki panted. She was out of breath, seething with anger that this had happened. Everything made sense now. Puffy’s confidence matching Niki’s own, the way she approached Niki first- for someone doing such things for a living, she should have seen it coming from a mile away. 

“They’re trying to get us to kill each other.”

Puffy blinked down at the paper, then up at Niki. Her pained look tugged at Niki’s heart. 

“It’s true, I was meant to kill you,” Puffy conceded. “But the moment we started dancing- I just couldn’t make up my mind. I didn’t  _ want  _ to. I guess I never really do, but this was just..”

“Different?” Niki finished for her, softening. 

They’d both been tricked. For what reason they’d tried to get Niki and Puffy to kill each other at the same time, she wasn’t sure. Niki followed her orders without argument, killing whenever she was told. But this act of betrayal- deliberately trying to have someone else kill  _ her  _ this time-

Niki was done with it. 

“I know how you feel, Puffy,” Niki sighed. She closed the distance between their bodies, wrapping her arms around Puffy just as she’d done inside, beginning to move to the faint noise of the music echoing through the walls. “I felt far too reluctant to let go of you, even if we hadn’t met yet.”

Puffy nodded understandingly. For several moments, they danced silently, but the quiet wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward. Instead, it was a warm hum between them, as though their existences belonged together.

“How were you going to do it?” Niki broke the silence first, the curiosity getting the best of her. 

Puffy tilted her head. “Do what?”

“Kill me.”

Taken aback by the question, she thought for a moment. 

“I hadn’t figured it out completely yet,” Puffy admitted at last. “It takes me some time to decide how I want to.. end someone’s life.”

“That makes sense,” Niki nodded in agreement. It almost made her feel bad for having been planning her death at once. 

“What about you?” Puffy urged on the conversation. “I saw the way your brain was moving while we were dancing.”

Niki considered her words carefully. “Poison,” she answered coolly at last. “I might have offered you a drink and slipped in some arsenic.” 

Puffy smiled awkwardly. “How grin.”

Niki laughed as she was spun in a circle, close to Puffy’s chest. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to do it anymore. You’re...” words bounced in uncertainty on her tongue. “my one and only exception.”

Puffy nudged Niki close to her in the following of the song. “Oh? Why’s that?”

It had consumed her completely. The classical music, taunting at first, had grown on her, a memory of less than an hour ago, the first time she’d seen the alluring woman from

across the ballroom. It was the way she stood out from the rest of the crowd, scanning the crowd with such a particular way that reminded Niki of only herself. 

The passion and betrayal she’d felt upon finding out the people she’d worked for had assigned someone else to rid them of her. It had festered quickly, growing like an untame wildfire. Since then, it had simmered into a slow sizzle, tended gently by the calm wind that was Puffy. 

Those were too many words to be shared in one night, however. Niki vowed to herself to one day explain the surreal experience she’d received simply from the existence of Puffy. For now, she opted for the simple explanation. Not only that, but the confession she so desperately needed to get off her chest.

“Puffy. They lied to us and tried to get us to kill each other. But you know what?” 

Puffy grinned, bracing for the finish of the song. She was eating up every sweet word coming from Niki’s mouth, urging her on. Their gazes were locked together, inviting and comforting. Her face crinkled with amusement, yet sparkled with curiosity as she encouraged Niki’s speech. “What?”

“That was their biggest mistake,” she asserted. Niki fell into her backwards bow, drooped gracefully across Puffy’s outstretched arm. “We fell for each other instead.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! thanks for reading :]
> 
> i wrote this a couple weeks ago, so here i am, posting it here  
> im not sure if that ending was good or not haha but i love happy endings  
> the “they” in the story are meant to have an area of mystery around them, more left up for interpretation!  
> what happens after the dance can be left open for your imagination :]
> 
> once again, thanks for reading, and have a good day/afternoon/night !


End file.
